


[Podfic] Sheets

by finnagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Fix-It, Infidelity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if John and Sherlock hadn't been interrupted and the drunken Rizla game had continued?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sheets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149548) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



A podfic of [Sheets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1149548) by [emmagrant01](veofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01):

Or download this podfic as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pt5zvtlb6m9rwqx/Sheets_finnagain_emmagrant01.mp3) or [MB4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pbf59663hgkqk33/Sheets_finnagain_emmagrant01.m4b). Duration 41:31, 39 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, emmagrant01, for the fic and permission to record! This fic is funny, sexy, angsty, hopeful, and a lovely fix it. Like Martin Freeman commented about the drunk scenes, it's hard to tell when the slow slurring is funny or boring, but hopefully the squeefulness comes through. Enjoy!


End file.
